In our modern society, there is an ongoing need for structures which can be quickly and easily assembled yet are sturdy in use. In addition, it is an advantage to be able to disassemble such a structure quickly and easily in the event the structure must be moved or make room for another structure. This is particularly true of furniture. Quite often, an office or residence may need a particular type of furniture for only a short while. It would be an advantage to quickly assemble such furniture for the period needed and then disassemble the furniture when no longer needed.